kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Matthews
Emily Matthews is a teenage girl who is into cartoons, aliens, and other paranormal things. Her best friend is Annie Wilconson, and she's an ally of the KND. History Firstborn Saga She made her first appearance in "My Little Aliens", where she was watching Invader Zim and wishing to meet a real alien when Cosmo and Nova climbed into her window, begging to let them hide from Danika, Nolan, and Stormtroopers, to which she agreed. While they searched her house, Emily had small talk with Nolan York, and when they finally left, Emily promised to protect Cosmo and Nova from anyone who might hurt them, no matter what happens. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Emily and Cosmo and Nova ran outside to see the Golden Death Egg invasion and were nearly attacked by some Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine Clones. They ran back inside when the KND Armada arrived, but were noticed by Cad Bane, Danika, and Nolan just in time. In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", Emily went with Cosmo and Nova to Planet Poké, where she found and rescued her new pet, Zuri from a falling boulder, dropped by Monsieur Mallah. Her new pet then saved her from Lord Gnaa's apes. In Final Preparations, Emily introduced her aliens to Annie Wilconson, shortly before they were ambushed by Brotherhood villains. The villains kidnapped the aliens, so Emily and Annie had to befriend Gary the Stormtrooper, who led them to the base, only to catch them in a trap and for The Brain to zap Emily with Ghost Portal Entry Lasers and seemingly destroy her. However, she merely becomes a half-ghost, half-human, and helps Annie escape, afterwards saving the aliens and joining the heroes in the battle against the other villains, in which they mostly fought Zant and Vaati. After the battle, they joined the operatives up on Moonbase and met Ava, Kweeb, and Kami. In the one-shot "Emily's Nightmare", Emily had a nightmare where she got stage fright, trying to recite the Declaration of Independence, then shrunk to mouse size and got caught in a spiderweb. Annie, Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri tried to help her, but they were shot by Cad Bane and Aurra Sing, and Emily awoke, screaming with Jar Jar Blinks. She then asked her aliens to sleep in her room with her. In "Cosmo and Nova's Nightmare", Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri had a nightmare where Emily sold them to military men for the entire Danny Phantom ''collection. When they awoke, Emily promised she would never sell them for anything. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Emily joined Cosmo, Nova, and the Sonic and Mario crews to the Forest of Light to retrieve Celebi, the Firstborn. They soon left the Sonic group after Celebi was stolen by Plank 2x4 to go after the villains. After Celebi's retrieval, the group continued down a country road, where Chad and Vaati rescued them from Teen Ninjas. Later after, they chased down Bowser Jr. and his Koopa Train, and Bowser Jr. used a Fenton Crammer to cancel off Emily's ghost powers. After getting onboard the Koopa Train, and meeting the Junior Prospectors, the Prospectors and Annie were captured (except Shaunie and Luvbi), and Chad was hit by a Darkness Cannon as the train crashed, and the remaining few fell into the Forest of Darkness. Throughout the next part of that journey, Chad started acting like a jerk towards Emily, and metahumans in general, and the two were cuffed together when they were captured in Ghost Zone Prison. But when they escaped the prison and arrived at Planet Avalar, Chad apologized and the two started to make up, playing around and having fun on Avalar. Following their fun, Chad reveals his crush for Danika, and to make up for shunning her, he wishes to become a metahuman. Emily states that he shouldn't feel inferior because he's a normal human, but agrees to help Chad in his quest. Later, the other heroes showed up, and Emily and co. joined them for awhile. They participated in the Siege of Star Station, where they succeeded in finding a can of Bang Gas. When Emily asks if he's ready to become metahuman, Chad changes his mind, making her feel proud. They get separated from the others because of Magolor's attack, but when Emily wakes up in the Philippines, she discovers Chad had kept the Bang Gas can anyway and was intending to turn meta, and didn't want her to find out. They see that Sector R is under attack and rush to help them, but against Emily's protests, Chad inhales the Bang Gas and turns into a Hulk-like figure. They are then captured by G.U.N., where they cure Chad's transformation using their new Metahuman Antidote, then planned to use it to take away Emily's ghost powers. Brett Gunkan was defeated before he had a chance, and Emily and Chad escaped with the others. Chad then decides he doesn't want to be metahuman, saying that while Emily has cool powers, he has nicer skin. They then engaged in a tickle fight. During "Call All Heroes", Emily and her friends are captured by the Nanobots, later to be frozen at Final Brain. Emily is freed, and she and Danny Phantom fight and defeat Freakshow, then destroy his Reality Gauntlet. After the Firstborn Quest, Emily continues to aid the KND on missions and hunt ghosts, despite never becoming a KND operative. In Zen and Intent, Emily was at the Sooper Convention Center to watch The Figure's video, where it's shown he has captured Wally and Kuki. After the story, Emily is chosen as one of the first people to join the Spirit Kids Next Door. Nextgen Series In the future, Emily is married to Chad. Together, they have a son named Rupert Dickson. In the one-shot "Apology", she and Chad took Rupert to St. Sanban's Hospital after Berry Bean assaulted him. In Viridi's Last Stand, Emily and her family went to Ashland Park for a picnic. When the Forces of Nature began to invade the world, Emily used her ghost powers to bring Rupert to safety. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Emily tries to tell Chad to stop pestering Rupert and let him get strong on his own, but taking her advice the wrong way, Chad takes and drops Rupert in the middle of the forest. Emily is getting groceries while this happens, and when she hears of this upon coming home, she threatens Chad to bring him back right now. Unfortunately, Chad doesn't find him in the forest, so Emily enlists Violet and Scarlet's help in finding him while Chad goes down to check Cleveland. At Cleveland Beach, they find the place deserted, and when Emily tries to call Tommy and Mushi, the parents reply that Rupert or either of their kids are at their house. Emily tells Chad to go home and wait for Rupert while she becomes a ghost and flies around the city searching for him. Emily searches for two whole days until nighttime on the second, without eat or rest. Subconsciously, she flies into Freddy's Pizzeria in Civic City, using her Ghostly Wail to kill the animatronics out of anger, saving Nolan and his friends. She briefly greets him before leaving. Emily finally returns to the Dickson House and furiously yells at her husband, blaming him for Rupert's disappearance to begin with, not knowing that her son, Timmy, and Hikari are in the room, Minish-size with their Pikmin army. Chad encourages Emily to go to sleep, and she complies. Chad leads her upstairs and sets her down in bed, weakly going to sleep. Team Rupert and Pikmin get up onto her bed with Zuri's help as Tiny Rupert goes to Emily's slight-open eye and calmly explains that he's fine and she should go to sleep. Emily believes her tiny son to be just a vision, but the idea of his safety and happiness warms her and puts her to sleep. Later the team ends up flushed down the toilet, and Emily has a vision of this and frantically screams into the toilet for her "baby." But recalling her other "vision," she calms and tells herself he'll be fine, then proceeds to take a shower. She sings in the shower, and her voice is heard to the sewer where Team Rupert is now exploring, their Pikmin humming her notes. When Emily hears the news about President James' School for the Seriously Uneducated, Emily is misled into thinking Rupert was taken hostage and forced to attend the school. She flies to Washington and attacks Bill Cipher and President Jimmy. Jimmy knocks Emily down with Haki, and Bill Cipher stuns the woman into submission with a Scare Stare. Gideon orders a brainwashed Violet and Scarlet to carry her away. Battles *Emily and Annie vs. Brotherhood villains. *Emily vs. Zant. *Emily, Chad, Luvbi, and Shaunie vs. Ember, Skulker, Iggy Koopa, and Tubba Blubba. *All heroes vs. Brotherhood of Evil. **Emily and Danny Phantom vs. Freakshow. *Emily, Chad, and Annie vs. El Mal Verde. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Emily vs. Freddy's animatronics (massacred them). *Emily vs. Bill Cipher and James McGarfield. Relationships Cosmo and Nova Emily offered to protect them from Gnaa's minions, no matter what, and already shares a close bond with them. Zuri Zuri became Emily's pet after Emily saved his life. The two became really close. Annie Wilconson Annie is Emily's best friend. She trusts Annie closely, and the two care for each other greatly, as Annie gets very concerned when Em's in danger. Emily does like to bug Annie, like she did with her ghost powers. Chad Dickson During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Emily has developed a crush on Chad. Their relationship didn't get off to a good start, but they eventually have fun together. In the future, they get married. Rupert Dickson Rupert gets along with his mom better than his dad. Emily usually tries to defend Rupert when Chad pushes him too hard. She loves her son very much and will protect him from any danger, and if Rupert strangely went missing for an indefinite period of time, Emily may lose all sense of self until she finds him. Appearance When Emily was little, she had long, blonde hair that reached to her mid back, and wore blue jean overalls with an orange T-shirt underneath. When she entered 1st grade, she decided to cut it down to her shoulders and wore the same outfit. When Emily entered the KND, she switched her attire to an orange shirt with a black circle in the middle with two yellow half circles inside of it with light blue jeans with zipper pockets on her knees and black tennis shoes with pink on the bottom and green zig-zags on the sides. Once she entered 6th grade, She decided to switch her clothes up to a teal Perry The Platypus shirt and keep that look (when she's in 8th grade, she gets braces and her hair begins to get curlier) until she's 14 and wears an orange hoodie with a pink 'E' on it. When she's 15, she wears a loose, orange blouse with a black tank top underneath and a black belt with blue jeans. In her ghost form, her skin is white, her hair is replaced with orange flames, and she wears an orange T-shirt with an oval eye, going into a black belt, then a ghostly orange tail. Gallery Emily Sings.jpg|Emily singing. Panicking Emily.jpg|Emily, following the 3/4 crisis. Sad Emily.jpg|Emily, Cosmo, and Nova upset. Big-Eyed Emily.jpg|Emily spies something. Emily and her Aliens.jpg|Emily's little aliens. Personality Emily is extremely idiotic, random, and has a small attention span. She loves to fight and be creative and spontaneous and disagrees strongly with unnatural things such as auto-tuning your voice, using hair product (besides shampoo and conditioner), automobiles that run on fossil fuels, destroying the Earth, etc.. She has a burning love for cartoons and is very picky about the ones that she likes. She has a pet hamster, Zee, who she cares very dearly for. Emily is a strong tomboy and doesn't care what others think of her (though she does sometimes have a sprinkle of girliness). Powers Emily is fairly good at normal combat and platforming, but she doesn't engage in it much. Thanks to Darth Genious's experiment, Emily becomes a half-ghost like Danny Phantom, and can shoot Ecto Rays, phase through objects, and possess people (first experimenting with her best friend, Annie). She can also fly around, and survive underwater and in deep space as long as she remains a ghost. She becomes much better at combat as a ghost, able to move at whipping speeds and punch her enemies with momentum, causing notable damage. Final Smash ''"OooooOOOO, oooooOOO, ooooOOOO, ooooOOOOO!" Emily's Final Smash is Ghostly Wail, where she unleashes a powerful, deafening wail across the field to defeat her enemies and even destroy some structures. Weaknesses Emily is weak against general ghost weaknesses, like anti-ecto material, machines that disable her powers, etc. (but not light). While she can survive within natural hazards or unbreathable areas as a ghost, if she reverts to human while in that danger, she becomes as vulnerable as a regular human. Stories She's Appeared *My Little Aliens *Operation: DEATH-EGG (cameo) *Emily's New Pet *Final Preparations *Emily's Nightmare & Cosmo and Nova's Nightmare *Frightmare! *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent (cameo) *Apology (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *She shares the same first name and is based off of her creator, Really Big Hat. *Emily bares many resemblances to Rachel, with her orange and blue clothing, blonde hair, and same voice actor. *She also helps carry the Dickson Family tradition of having blonde hair. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Ghosts Category:Dickson Family Category:Energybenders Category:Halfas